


The Field Trip Peter wasn’t Allowed on

by ShadowQuill



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Field Trip, M/M, My First Spideypool Fic, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson in Love, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is an “intern”, Peter is on a field trip, Peter is stonys child, Stark Tower, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Has A Heart, field trip to stark tower, peter leads the field trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 06:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowQuill/pseuds/ShadowQuill
Summary: Peter’s excited for his field trip, until he is told by his teacher he can’t go. Peter sulks about until his dad, Tony Stark, says he can stay home and just tinker with whatever he wants. Too bad his luck runs short and he is stuck giving a tour to his own class on a trip he was banned from going on.





	The Field Trip Peter wasn’t Allowed on

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy!!!

There was only five minutes left in Peter’s AP chemistry class, as he kept tapping his pencil and looking at the clock. Mr. Evans been droning on about molar mass when the bell finally rang. Peter quickly picked up his things and was about to walk out when Mr. Evans stopped him. 

“Peter,” he started “I need to talk to you.”

Peter groaned and turned around to Mr. Evans’ desk. 

“Yes?” He questioned. 

“I’m sorry, but you can’t go on the field trip tomorrow,” he said. 

Peter sputtered for a few seconds, “Why not?”

“Because Peter, you forged a signature and not just any signature, Tony Stark’s.”

Peter internally groaned, ‘I should have had Aunt Pepper sign it, her signature always slips through somehow.’

“But Da-To-Mr. Stark did actually sign it.” I pleaded.

“Peter, you have been spreading these lies about your internship for far too long, you aren’t going and that’s final!” Mr. Evans snaps, “You should just be happy I’m not going to the principal with this forgery.” 

Peter flinches and rushes out of the room Where Flash stops him. 

“Hey Puny Parker, did I just here that you forged THE Tony Stark’s signature?” 

“Why the hell were you listening to my conversation?” 

“I was going to ask about the trip and guess my surprise when I hear that you tried to get away with forging Tony Stark’s signature,” Flash says with fake surprise. “I know your internship isn’t real but to go as far as to forge a signature? That’s low Penis, even for you.”

I storm away to where Ned is standing at my locker. 

“Hey Peter, what took so long,” he asks. 

“Flash stopped me to once again tell me that my internship isn’t real,” Peter said. 

“That’s so annoying, will he ever just lay off your back?” Ned asked. 

“Probably not, but guess what else happened?” 

“What?” 

“Mr. Evans said I can’t go on the trip tomorrow, because my dad signed it, and he didn’t believe the signature.” Peter whispered harshly. 

“He can’t do that!” Ned exclaimed. 

Peter sighed, “Shhh! And he can actually.”

“You should just have your dad email him.”

Peter laughed “An email from Tony Stark, regarding the son no one knows he has, about a trip to who knows where.” 

Ned nodded in understanding, and Peter pulled all of his books out of his locker and into his bag. 

“That sucks, but we since we don’t know where we are going, you could be missing out on the most boring trip ever,” Ned said. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “or I could be missing out on the coolest trip ever,” he pauses,” but thanks for trying to cheer me up.”

“Is not trying to cheer you up, it might actually suck.” 

We started walking to the front of the school where Happy was parked. 

“I’ve got to go Ned, Happy’s here.” 

“Cool,” Ned replied, “see you later Peter.”

Peter waved and sat in the back of the car. 

“How was your day Peter?” Happy asked. 

Peter pulled out his phone to text Wade. 

“It was fine Hap, but I can’t go on my trip tomorrow because I had dad sign it, and they think I forged it,” I sighed. 

“Sorry to hear that Peter.” 

“It’s whatever,” he mumbled. 

Baby Boy: Hey Wade 

Babe Wilson: Hey baby boy♥️♥️

Peter laughed at how quickly Wade texted back. 

Baby Boy: wanna come over?

Babe Wilson: are your dads going to be home?!?

I really don’t want to be thrown out a window again

Baby Boy: lol that only happened once, but...

They will be there yes

Babe Wilson: booooo

Baby Boy: let's just cuddle and watch Star Wars, they won’t bug us that much if that’s all we are doing

Babe Wilson: will there be chimichangas involved?!??

That’s what’s gonna name or break it baby boy 

Peter laughed and smiled down at his phone 

Baby Boy: of course babe

Babe Wilson: I’ll be there in 30 minutes 

Baby Boy: see you then ♥️♥️

Babe Wilson: love you ♥️♥️

But I also love your chimichangas 

Peter laughed again, and looked up to realize he was back at the tower. 

“Thanks Happy, I'll see ya later.”

“Bye kid, stay out of trouble.” Happy yelled back. 

“You know I can’t promise you that Hap!” 

Happy just laughed and drove off. Peter walked into Stark Tower to the elevator without stopping at security. 

“Hey kid you can’t do that!” A security guard yelled at him. 

Peter turned around to see a security officer he’s never seen before behind him. 

“Are you new?” Peter asked. 

“Yes, but you have to stop at security so come back with me.” He demanded. 

“I’m going geeze, get your hands off of me,” Peter said. 

“If you have an ID scan it, if not leave through the doors you came in,” the security guard said in a no nonsense voice. 

“Oh my gawd fine,” Peter huffed as he drew out his ID. 

He scanned it and you heard Jarvis say “Peter Benjamin Parker, level 10, Welcome back Peter, would you like me to inform Mr. Stark you are back?” 

“I’d rather you didn’t Jarvis, Wade is coming over.” Peter replied. 

The guard looked gobsmacked. 

“L-l-level 10?” He sputtered. 

“Yeah, next time just let me through and save yourself the embarrassment.” Peter said. 

Then he got into the elevator and asked Jarvis to go to level 95. Once he got there he turned on the oven to make chimichangas for Wade and grabbed a whole bunch of blankets for the couch for their Star Wars marathon. Approximately 20 minutes later Wade walked in with his Deadpool costume on. 

“Did you have to wear that here?” Peter asked as he dragged Wade to his room to change. 

“It gets me through security without having to stop,” he replied as he changed into a sweatshirt and sweatpants, that Peter stole from him. 

“You are more comfortable to cuddle with without the suit on,” Peter mumbles as they walked back to the couch. 

Wade sat down and Peter cuddled up to his side after pressing a kiss to his cheek. Wade wrapped his arms around Peter and the movie started. Wade also ate his chimichangas, you can’t forget the chimichangas.

~~three movies later~~

Tony and Steve walked in to see their son cuddled up with his mercenary of a boyfriend. Tony rolled his eyes but sat down next to Peter anyway. 

“Hey kid how was school?” He asked.

Steve went to go sit down next to Tony. 

“It was fine until last period, when I was told I can’t go on the field trip tomorrow because I “forged” your signature,” Peter said as he lifted his head from Wade’s chest. 

Wade moves his free hand, aka the one without a chimichanga in it, to hold Peter’s for moral support. Peter squeezed back to say he appreciated the effort. 

“Why would be do that?” Steve asked. 

Peter sighed, “I don’t know Pops maybe because he said I was faking my internship.”

Both of his dads sighed. 

“How about you stay home from school tomorrow, and just work in the labs, would that make you feel better?” Tony asked. 

Peter perked immediately, “Really dad, you mean it?” 

“Sure, it’s not like you’ll actually be doing anything tomorrow when there’s practically no one in school.” Tony replied. 

“Thank you dad!” Peter exclaimed as he got up to hug both of his dads in rapid succession. Then he yawned. 

“Looks like it’s time for bed,” Steve said. 

“But it’s only 10:30 Pops,” Peter complained. 

“Guess we should send you to school, since you don’t want to listen…” Steve trailed off. 

Peter’s eyes widened. “I’m up, I’m up.”

Wade stoop up with him. “Guess I better get going then,” he said. 

Before he could leave Peter pulled him down for a kiss and Wade slipped in his tongue. Peter moanded. 

“And that’s enough of that,” Tony said as he separated the two. 

Peter groaned and laid his head on Wade’s chest. Wade laughed and lifted Peter’s head for one last peck before he moved toward the elevator and left the building. Peter yawned again, and walked to his room. 

“Goodnight dads,” he said. 

“Good night Peter,” they replied. 

Peter actually fell to bed rather quickly. 

~~time skippppp~

Peter awoke the next morning with a groan, until he smelled the bacon coming from the kitchen. He quickly got dressed and walked tiredly into the kitchen, where his Pops was making breakfast. 

“Morning Peter,” his Pops said. 

“Morning Pops,” he replied as he grabbed some bacon to eat. 

“What are you going to be working on today?” Steve asked. 

Peter thought about it for a second before he started talking about possible upgrades to his Spider-Man suit, and to Iron Man’s suit. 

“Sounds fancy,” Steve replied. 

“If it turns out well it will be,” Peter said before getting off the stool and walking towards the elevator to his personal lab on floor 92. 

In his lab he has a lot of random machines and blue prints lying about. Most of them have to do Spider-Man, but there are others here and there about the other Avengers too. There are new Arrows for Clint that release a low dose of poison into someone’s blood stream to knock them unconscious, and blue prints for Natasha’s throwing stars that electrocute people. There’s a lot of beakers filled with new web solutions, to make them stronger, thicker, and lighter. There’s even new prototypes for a new arm for Bucky, he’s been complaining lately that the one he has is “too heavy,” and Peter’s working in a way to fix that. 

Peter gets to work on Natasha’s throwing stars and about four hours later when he’s almost done with one star, Jarvis makes an announcement. 

“Sir there’s been a breakthrough on floor 25 and they are requesting your presence.” 

“Tell then I’ll be right there, Jarvis.”

“Absolutely, sir.”

Peter rolls his eyes but stops what he’s doing to go to the 25th floor. When the elevator doors open he’s looking around when he spots some familiar faces. 

“Ned?” Peter asks. 

There’s a whole bunch of kids from his school staring into the lab through the glass wall. Every single one of them turns to stare at him. Mr. Evans looks furious. 

“PETER!” He yells “I told you you couldn’t come on the field trip and then you just sneak in, this is unbelievably low, especially from you. You and I are going to have a long talk with the Principal come Monday.” 

Peter looked gobsmacked. 

“Actually Mr. Evans,” he said with extreme distaste, “I’m here for my internship, and if you excuse me there’s been a breakthrough and my presence has been requested.” 

Peter turned on his heel and walked into the lab to see what was going on. 

“Peter,” an intern Peter recognized as Julia said, “we’ve made a breakthrough on the water synthesizer.” She said happily. 

“Really?” Peter asked excitedly. 

“Yes, when we mixed our sample of water from the Hudson, with the compound, it got rid of everything except the H2O!” 

They have been working on a way to make dirty water drinkable by using chemicals for about a year, and to hear they made a breakthrough was fantastic news. 

“Julia, I’m so happy for you!” Peter said. Then he hugged her, and the rest of the interns working on the project. 

“Make sure to keep running tests, and get some water from other sources to be sure your findings work for other sources than just the Hudson. It can’t help dehydrated people in Africa, if it only works in New York,” Peter said. 

“We will Peter,” John, another intern said. 

“I’m still really proud of you guys,” he said as he left the lab, only to see his class there shocked at the fact that he wasn’t lying about him internship. 

“Penis!” Flash started “how much did you pay them to let you in here, and pretend to know them?” 

Peter sighed “I didn’t pay anyone anything, Flash.”

“Obviously you did, because there is no way someone like you got an internship over me, and I applied 10 times,” he responded smugly. 

Their tour guide, Nancy, decided to say something, “Peter’s been interning here for like, a year. Did he not tell you?” 

“I did Nancy, it’s just that none of them believed me,” he replied. 

“Ohhh,” Nancy said, “Peter while your here can we show them your lab, I’ve been wanting to see it for like months now.”

“Nancy, you know I make top secret and confidential things for the Avengers, why would you even ask that?” 

Peter realized he spoke before thinking and turned to see his class gaping at him. Suddenly they all started screaming and asking him questions about the Avengers. Peter immediately got a headache from his sensory overload, because of his super hearing. 

“EVERYONE BE QUIET!!” he shouted. 

His whole class went silent and he walked over to his desk in the intern labs, put his thumb to the scanner on the drawer and pulled out his specially designed ear plugs for when things got too loud, and his glasses so there wasn’t so much strain on his eyes. He put the plugs in and the glasses on, and immediately the headache went away. He sighed in relief and turned to his class once again. 

“That your desk?” Michelle, or MJ, asked from the back of the group. 

“Uhh, yeah, but I barely use it because I have my own lab upstairs,” he replied. 

“Cool,” was all she said. 

His desk was pretty bare, because he rarely ever used it, it just had some backup devices incase his go-to’s broke, or if his chemistry class shows up out of nowhere and starts yelling at him. 

“So Peter, while your here, can I have you take over the tour group?” Nancy asked. 

“Nanc,” Peter started, before Nancy started again. 

“Yeah I know, you probably want to get back to working on the Avengers stuff, but can you please show them the rest, my boyfriend is in town and I really want to hang out with him,” she practically begged. 

Peter sighed and nodded. He knew her boyfriend was off at college in California and whenever he was back home she wanted to spend as much time as possible with him. 

“Thank you soooo much I’ll make it up to you I promise,” she said before grabbing all her stuff and running to the elevator, bouncing in the balls of her feet. 

“Okay, so now I’m your tour guide, where did you guys leave off before coming here?” He asked. 

“Peter I just want to say I’m sorry for not believing you, and for not letting you on the field trip,” Mr. Evans said. 

“It’s fine, but Mr. Stark will be in contact with you, I really did try to stop him though.” Peter said. 

Mr. Evans looked really scared, but said nothing as he indicated for Peter to lead the way. 

“Have you guys seen the training room yet?” Peter asked. 

All the kids shook their head, so Peter lead them to the elevator. 

“Does everyone have their ID?” Peter asked. 

He looked around and they all nodded. 

“Good, all tour groups must scan their ID while leaving a floor to make sure no one gets left behind and to make sure no one tries to steal anything,” Peter explained. 

“Yeah Penis, we already know this,” Flash said, “Navy told us. Or did you just pay her to make that up to make yourself seem smarter?” 

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose and thought how this was going to be a long day. 

One by one they scanned their ID’s and Jarvis announced their name, their job, and their level. 

For some rest when Jarvis said “Eugene Thompson, Vistor, level 1” he seemed really smug and proud even though it said that for everyone. 

Peter was the last one and Jarvis said “Peter Parker, Confidential, Level 10” The class was once again shocked especially because Nancy explained levels to them and said there were only 3 people with level 10 cards, Tony, his husband, and one other confidential person. 

“How did you hack into Stark Tower Puny Parker,” Flash taunted. 

Peter just ignored him and Peter told Jarvis to take them to level 37 where one of the training rooms was. None of the Avengers actually used it though, it was there just for show mostly. 

They all followed Peter and walked into the gym where very surprisingly some Avengers were actually training. 

“Now we will know for a fact you’ve been lying about the internship,” Flash whispered in Peter’s ear. 

Peter rolled his eyes and took a step away from him. 

“What are you doing here?” He asked them, as he looked around to take note of who was here. There was Clint, Natasha, Steve, Tony, Scott, Sam, Bucky, and Rhodey. 

“Peter!” They all shouted in unison. 

“I thought you were working on yo- Spider-Man’s suit?” Tony asked thankfully realizing there were other people in the room. 

“I was,” Peter started, “but then I was called to lab 25b because Julia made a breakthrough in the Water Synthesizer.”

The Avengers all clapped for her. 

“So, who are these kids behind you?” Sam asked. 

Peter sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and started explaining everything that happened with Nancy. 

Finally Flash had enough, “Alright Penis, how much cock did you have to suck to get them to pretend to know you?” 

The Avengers all went quiet, until they all heard “YOU'VE BEEN SUCKING OTHER MENS COCKS?” And suddenly Deadpool dropped from the ceiling. 

Peter groaned, “No you idiot, this guy is accusing me of doing that to get the Avengers to pretend to know who I am.” 

Suddenly Ned yelled “Give him hell Wade!”

Peter smiles secretly while he leaned up to peck Wade’s costume covered cheek. That one small action calmed Wade down immediately, but it didn’t stop Tony. 

“You what’s your name?” Tony asked Flash. 

“Flash,” he responded smugly and stupidly. 

“Flash,” Tony started, “you must be so fucking stupid-“

“Language,” Steve chastised. 

“-to say that around me when Peter is one of the brightest kids in your generation, and quite honestly one of the smartest people I know, and I know a lot of smart people.” 

Peter blushed over the praise, and Flash looked horrified over it. 

“I want you out of my tower and if I hear anything from Peter about you picking on him again, I will make your life a living hell, and trust me I don’t break promises,” Tony said scarily calm. 

Flash looked like he had seen a ghost but quickly ran from the room. 

Tony gave a look to Mr. Evans but ultimately said, “I’ll deal with you later.”

Mr. Evans gulped looking terrified and slowly nodded. 

Suddenly Tony’s behavior changed quite rapidly and he said, “Now that that’s over who want to do a Q&A?” 

Everyone started screaming again, and Peter was once again glad that he had his plugs in his ears.

The kids all sat on the floor while the Avengers sat on the boxes they use to increase their jumping height. 

Peter went to go sit with his class but was ultimately pulled into Wade’s lap. Peter blushed, but Wade lifted up his mask to put a kiss on Peter’s cheek. Peter started blushing even more. 

Then the questions started. They were all pretty basic, “what’s the coolest thing you’ve done,” “what’s the scariest thing you’ve done,” “what’s your favorite color,” and all that jazz, until someone asked how they knew Peter.

Steve started by saying, “Peter’s an intern,” when Eddie interrupted to say, “Peter says he makes weapons for the Avengers is that true?”

Bucky decided to answer that question by saying, “Of course it’s true Peter built my arm, and is currently working on a newer one, because this one is starting to get heavy.” Bucky held up his arm so everyone could see. 

Every oohed and ahhed. 

Peter blushed and hid his head in Wade’s chest. Wade pecked the top of Peter’s head, because kissing Peter was, and I quote, “his favorite thing in the whole world,” it even came before chimichangas. 

After thirty more minutes it was 3:30 and the field trip was almost over. Everyone was disappointed and Peter led them all out of the room to the 13th floor where the museum and gift shop was. They had 30 minutes till their trip was over at 4:00 and they spent it mostly looking at the museum. 

Kids occasionally asked Peter to explain things in the museum in a little more depth, especially the stuff about Spider-Man, which was awesome to Peter. They asked about his villains, and his powers, and how Peter made the suit. Peter blushed as he explained the suit and his powers to his classmates. It was nice to be not looked down on by his classmates. 

Ned stopped by just before they left, “this trip was awesome and it’s all thanks to you Peter, you made it the coolest!”

Peter blushed for like the 5th time that day, and thanked Ned. He also said “Ned you still coming over Sunday to play Mario Kart?”

Ned laughed at Peter’s attempt to make things normal, but he agreed to come to Peters’s, like he does every Sunday. 

The class left, and Peter went back to the penthouse exhausted. Wade teleported into Peter’s bead room around 10:00 at night and cuddled up to Peter, who cuddled him back. 

It was a perfect ending to a pretty good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is my first fic any comments are gladly welcomed, whether it be good or bad. Plz let me know!! 😁


End file.
